Wishing Torch
}} Basics You can buy torches from the Structures section of the Market, and are able to place up to 10 on each island (excluding Gold Island, Tribal Island, Celestial Island or Wublin Island). Once you place a torch on your island, you can pay 2 diamonds to light it for 24 hours. If your friends visit your islands, they will see a torch icon on any island with an unlit torch. They can then go to the island and light one torch by tapping on it. When you visit your island that has had a torch 'lit' in that way, you can touch it and it will light. Such a torch will stay lit for 24 hours. Note: ''it will NOT light until you touch it, so if you have some reason to delay touching it, it will not light, and you will have 24 hours of lit-time after you finally touch it. This can be very helpful if there is some reason to delay the onset of the 24-hour lit-time, e.g. waiting for some Nursery event to unfold. Other players who visit your island from the ''Visit Random Island button in the Friends Menu can also light a torch for you, and the same wait-til-you-touch-it scenario described above applies. You can also pay 100 diamonds to permanently light a torch. A permanently-lit torch burns with a blue flame. When you're selecting monsters for breeding, a counter will show how many torches you have and how many of them are currently lit. Each lit torch will increase the chances to successfully breed. The exact benefit per torch is unknown. Strategy Waiting Waiting to activate a torch that has been lit by a friend. It's best to wait to activate torches until just before you begin another breeding effort. It is often useful to "save" torches lit by friends until the weekend when rare monsters are offered, so you have a maximum number of torches lit at that time. This will increase your chances of breeding the rare monster. You can "save up" torches when you are trying to breed a particularly difficult monster - not lighting them until you have all ten ready to light at the same time. It can also be useful to save torches on islands you have bred all the available monsters. These torches will be considered already lit when friends come to visit, leaving available to light only torches on islands where you need help. Timing it Timing to save diamonds. When you're trying to breed an Ethereal monster on Plant Island and Air Island, you can breed the four-element monster with a T-Rox. That allows you to make your attempts not less than 8 hours apart. On the other islands, your breeding attempts for Ethereals are not less than 12 hours apart. This means that for one set of lit wishing torches, you can't get more than three breeding tries on Plant and Air islands, or two on the other islands. However, if you manage your time carefully and spend a couple of diamonds, you can get one extra try. If you start each breeding attempt immediately after the last one and use one diamond to shorten the breeding time with one diamond, you can make one more breeding attempt before your torches go out. Thus, at a cost of two diamonds, you can squeeze extra use out of the diamonds you used to light all the torches — as many as 20 diamonds if you lit all 10 torches. The cost effectiveness of this strategy depends on how many torches you have lit, and how closely you can follow one breeding try with another. Adding new friends Finding and adding new friends. Players who choose Visit Random Island in the Friends menu may visit your island and light a torch for you. You will see the visitor's name and perhaps her/his friend code (a string of numbers followed by two letters). Write down the friend code, then go to your Friends menu and click the Invite Friends. You can do the same. In the Options menu, click on Help. Add your Friend Code to your Display Name, then click Close twice. Visit random islands to light any unlit torches you find. It's up to the other player to add you but at least some will do so. For this reason, you may want to leave some torches unlit on your islands for random visitors and Friends to light for you. Notes *Having 10 torches lit out of 10 does not guarantee a successful breeding. *Each Island that has it, has a different looking Wishing Torch, based on the element the island represent. *Sometimes Daily Deals may affect Wishing Torches, reducing the number of Diamonds needed to power them permanently from 100 to 67, 60, 50, or even 25. *Think about whether the Wishing Torch's position on an island is on a good location, because if you try to move a Wishing Torch with a pending light, even when not intentionally, will make the Wishing Torch light up. *It is possible to sell a Torch that has been permanently lit. It has the same selling price, regardless. *It has been mentioned by BBB on their Facebook page that Wishing Torches contain the power of the Fire Element. Link. *Any player at level 4 or above (after the in-game tutorial) can light any other players' torches. *Torches on Shugabush Island have the Legendary Monster Element carved into their bases. *The torches on Fire Haven appear to be covered in a small amount of golden orange "Waxerite" below. *You are able to purchase it from Tribal Island through the mailbox during structure deals and access the market, however the placeholder will appear and its position on the plane is behind the monster, in front of the island and background. You may also purchase it on Gold Island, Composer Island, or even the Power Islands. Although you have to get the notice for the structure deals. Category:Structures